


Tiny love

by underthecanyonmo0on



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Blind Date, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dominant Erwin Smith, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Polyamory, Submissive Eren Yeager, Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecanyonmo0on/pseuds/underthecanyonmo0on
Summary: Mikasa and Armin set Eren up for a blind date and nothing goes as planned
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager
Comments: 15
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to inform you all that I am currently 700 words into the next chapter and working on it, until I'll be able to update this, it might take a bit but I promise I will be back with an update as soon as possible

Eren stared ahead at the empty space infront of him.

He had made the mistake to let Mikasa and Armin talk him into going onto a blind date and he regretted ever giving up the over an hour lasting fight and just agreeing to let them set him up with a complete stranger.  
He had almost forgotten about the whole thing when they had just completely dropped the topic for the next week but here he is, a month after their conversation, the only information he had gotten out of Armin before he disappeared to nowhere specific was address and the time he was meant to show up.

He had arrived roughly 3 hours after getting the news at the restaurant, fully underdressed how he came to realise as soon as he set foot into the place and also overly punctual, about 20 minutes early meanwhile his supposed to be date was, by now, 20 minutes late, he was currently contemplating if they had given either him or the other person the wrong time or if they were just mean enough to pull a prank on him. If the latter would turn out to be true he would just simply move out of their flat and never talk to both of them ever again.

The ice cubes of the coke Eren had ordered after the waitress had asked him for the fourth time if he was ready to place an order yet and being to awkward to just turn her down yet another time had melted over 5 minutes ago, leaving the drink to have a slight watery after taste.  
The couple that occupied the table closest to his that had been their before he arrived had caught Erens eyes as they seemed to give him a look once in a while, on-top of that they both looked like they jumped right out of one of his Greek mythology book and he sighed defeated as he realised that it must be painfully obvious that he was being ditched by his date and truly who was he to blame? 

His hopes of not being ghosted had crumbled within the first few minutes.

The two must definitely pity him since he had been sitting their, rooted to the chair staring at his phone, the menu and for the last 7 minutes at the awkwardly bare space infront of him without ordering anything besides the coke, not daring to get up, just incase his date got stuck up in traffic which would explain them running late by now about 30 minutes, but really by now he had given up hopes. 

He picked up his phone yet again to check the clock one more time before deciding to wait another 10 minutes and than finally leaving for good. He reached out to take a last sip from his coke to finish it to almost choke and spit it out again, as he looked up and his gaze met a pair of grey, stern eyes focused on him, that belonged to one of the two greek gods he had spend getting glimpses of for the past half an hour who now was preoccuping the seat infront of him, while the taller one with the blonde hair was standing right beside him, both of their eyes trained on him as if they were waiting for him to speak up, which he did after 20 more seconds of defeating silence that made Eren slightly squirm in his seat, "Uh- I guess you aren't who Mikasa and Armin meant to set me up with?" he let the words slip out of his mouth without a second thought and full on regretted them not even a second after finishing the sentence which must have shown on his face aswell as both guys let out a low chuckle which sent shivers down Erens spine.

Obviously they weren't. Not even Mikase was blant enough to deadass set him up with not only one but two men who were for sure at least ten years older than him. 

Lost in thoughts again he jumped slightly as he heard a cold voice speak up "You are quite right, Darling," Erens breath got caught up in his throat at the petname, he wasn't used to being called by anything besides his name "We aren't who you were initially set up with but since it seems like the person let you hanging, the two of us would surely make a great replacement" Eren let the dark haired mens word linger on his tounge for a moment before opening and closing his mouth without it escaping a sound like a fish caught on land, and that's kind of how he felt really. In one second he was that guy being ditched by his blind date that his friends set him up with and in the other moment two guys that were, as he assumed by the matching rings, married and were far out of his league by looking like absolute goddesses tried to get into his pants. At least that's how the developing situation looked to him.  
"Im not really into threesomes" Eren swallowed hard feeling unsure and awkwardly shy under their gazes so he added a small "I think" and he could not stop cursing himself for the words that came out of his mouth, not being able to stop his thoughts of materializing.

If possible the guys grey eyes grew even darker and a evil smirk crept over his face, the taller male, still standing behind him pretty much had the same facial expression. "Oh come on don't worry we don't bite" the taller guy said meanwhile the one sitting infront of him leaned forward, now invading his personal space "unless you tell us to" he leaned back again and Eren was left with a buffled expression plastered across his face, "this isn't some really bad joke my friends planned right?" he asked swallowing nervous while looking around, waiting for them to jump out any second now. 

But he was interrupted by a hand being placed on top of his. "We don't want to make you uncomfortable or persuade into something you don't want to do" he stared at both of them for second "we might introduce ourselves first Levi" the man behind the raven who he supposed was called Levi smiled up at the other male before looking over to Eren again. 

"I am Levi" he said withdrawing his hand before stretching it out for Eren to take it. 

"Uh, Eren", he stumbled over his words and his face flushed slightly while taking Levi's hand who's grip was stronger than he had inticipated, before he could put more thought into it though his hand was released and grabbed by "Erwin" captain America introduced himself to me. Erwins grip was even stronger and Eren's face must have shown that. "Harden up Brat, his handshake is nothing." 

Latter smirked at that before holding out his hand yet again. Eren stared at it for a while, confusion clearly showing on his face and the raven had to jump in yet again.  
"Tsk, your phone Brat, give him your phone"

"Oh" Eren said shuffling around before placing his phone in Erwins open Hand who looked down at it before returning his eyes to him again. "Sweetheart, you'll have to unlock it or otherwise there isn't much I'll be able to do with it." Erens face flushed and Levi laughed at him as he went to type in his passcode before returning it to him. "Well then.." Erwin began and Levi jumped in "We we'll see you around Brat" both at them gave him a last look before getting up and out, leaving a startled Eren behind.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't know how I feel about this but I already started the next chapter and I already prefer it over this one. I hope you still enjoy it tho! have a nice day and take care <3

Eren hat left merely seconds after receiving the couple's phone number feeling as if his head was stuck in the clouds not being able to really comprehend what was going on around him.

He was still puzzled as he sat foot into his shared apartment, immediately being faced by both, Armin and Mikasa sitting on the couch they saved pretty early on from a recycling station, they were both turned to face him, Armin letting out a giggle, "I think someone is love struck Mikasa" he said, pinching the girl to his left. "I did not think they would actually get along.." Mikasa trailed off upon seeing Erens expression who just shook his head at his friends. "The person you guys set me up with is an asshole" Eren simply stated while taking of his shoes. As he looked up again, he was met with two overly confused faces that make him break out into a laugh before he went over and seated himself inbetween the two of them. "Care to explain yourself?" Mikasa asked, raising one of her thinly plucked eyebrows, Armin giving him the same questioning look. 

Eren sighed while leaning back and staring at the TV infront of them, they had some soap running, probably just chatting before he burst in. "Well.." Eren said, tearing his eyes from the screen turning to look out the window not exactly wanting to face either of his friend in fear of spilling to much yet, not even being sure if the couple would actually call him up. They could have just tried being nice back in the restaurant, which couple of good looking guys would actually hit up a 10 year younger, broke history student. Better start with the obvious. 

"I got ghosted" he bluntly stated, now turning his eyes back, first looking at his best friend then his sister who both looked shocked. "You've gotta be kidding..right?" Armin asked while Mikasa mumbled something along the lines of "I'm gonna kill him, oh my god, I am actually going to kill him this time." Eren scratched the back of his head, before speaking up again "I turned up like 20 minutes to early and waited for another 40 minutes so I don't think he 'just ran a little late.'" Eren could see Armin pitying him and he hated it, he did not need his friends to constantly worry and gush about him, only because both of them were happily in, by now, long lasting relationship and overall knew were they were headed with there life while Eren had not a single clue, only choosing history to study because studying art would stress him out even more and he also did not see himself working, for example, at a tattoo studio, for once because he was scared of needless and secondly because he was to scared to fuck up someone's tattoo, the stress again. But he also did not think of his art highly enough for it to be able to be his main source of income or any source of income whatsoever at that note.

Mikasa and Armin had settled for silently whispering over his head, trying to keep their voices down while Eren tried to ignore them. He didn't felt like eavesdropping, didn't want to know what they were planning to do to the guy who had ghosted him, that much had he caught, that it was a guy and that they were most likely going to kill him. But they did not fail to accidentally drop the name of said person. Eren had switched the tv program to one that played one of the movies he had watched countless times already but as the movie went on and the night grew late his concentration wavered and he dropped watching completely as his phone display lit up announcing he had just received a new notification. He at first got a little confused, not knowing who in the name of god would text him this late as he did not receive many messages whatsoever, most certainly not in the middle of the night so he mindlessly went to pick it up, ready to delete whatever spam mail he had just received to almost let his phone drop again.  
He choked slightly, lucky for him neither Mikasa nor Armin had noticed him getting a little startled just then, but who could blame him, who could blame him when getting a notification from being added into a groupchat by one of the two guys from earlier. 

He steadied his breath slightly before picking up his phone once again, unlocking and opening the message he had just received seconds prior. He stared at the group name and a snort escaped his nose. Mikasa and Armin shortly paused their conversation to take a look at him but Eren just shook his head slightly, dismissing that something was wrong. The groupchat was titled 'threesome under strangers' which was hilarious, at least to Eren, even more hilarious was the names Erwin had given Levi and himself in Erens phone. 'Well commander, I thought I said something along the lines of "I am not that much into threesomes" ' he typed out the message, looked it over once more and than pressed send. He didn't even have to wait mere seconds until Levi jumped in, replying for Erwin. 'I also remember you saying you weren't totally sure and why exactly did we get your number again?'  
'snarky very much huh?' Eren replied and so their conversation went on for the rest of the evening and in the end Mikasa ended up having to drag him into bed.

"Are you guys going to tell me who you set me up with, or is that gonna remain your dirty little secret?" Eren asked, already half asleep. Mikasa turned around again, half out the door giving him a small smile. "Let that be our problem sweetheart, Armin and I are the once who messed this up so we will fix it" she said, giving me yet another smile before leaving for good. "I would still like to know the assholes name" Eren mumbled to no one in particular, falling back almost hitting his head against the headboard. 

Waking up the next day was harder than Eren had inticipated, and was only made worse as Armin informed him that they would go out this evening. Clubbing with Armin might not seem as if it could get any more hardcore than drinking two alcohol free drinks and awkwardly shuffling around the dance floor for no more than 5 minutes but Armin had yet to fool everyone around him into believing exactly just that and Eren had not made the mistake to take the sentence "Eren we are going out tonight get your ass ready now" out of Armins mouth lightly ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you had a nice weekend! I'm super unmotivated to start school again tomorrow, it just seems as if the weekends pass by in mere seconds. But at least the weather changed drastically. Only a week ago it was like -15 degrees Celsius, now it is about 14 degrees Celsius and they said it might go up to 20 this week alone which is insane to think about. Anyways, take care and I'll see you around <3

"This is a bdsm club, Armin" Eren stated and Armin looked him up and down. "Oh really" he asked smirking before taking Annie's hand into his own. "Look," Eren began, looking over at the two of them but he sighed defeated as he realised that both of them weren't paying him any attention at all, mindlessly pushing past Eren and entering the club without sparing him a second glance. So Eren had no choice left but to follow them inside, not wanting to lose them.

It seemed like both Armin and Annie have been here before, if together or not was out of question, he figured as they seemed to know their way around, quickly making it to a counter where Armin was fast to spark a conversation with a brown haired women behind it who's eyes travelled over to Eren every now and then, the person in question however, did not seem to notice at all as he had no interest in the conversation whatsoever and was currently preoccupied by looking around the club, trying not to stare at anyone for to long. His train of thoughts only getting interrupted as Armin slammed his elbow into Erens side, holding a deep green wristband infront of his face. "Huh?" Armin rolled his eyes "Everyone has to wear one Eren." he said, holding up his own wrist, Eren could make out a medium blue one on his arm and one of the same blue shade on Annie's and as he looked around the room once again he could see every person wearing one, just as Armin had said, there was a variety of colours, if he had counted correctly five. "It is matching your eyes" Armin said, shoving the wristband into Erens hand who mindlessly put it on, not questioning it further.

They had settled down at a table close to the dancefloor for now, Armin was quick to order himself a drink meanwhile Eren had decided to only go for a coke, not planning to get wasted, at least not yet. Annie and Armin were in the middle of a conversation, just chit chatting, that Eren had no interest in, he slowly grew bored and was about to announce that he was going to get himself a cab back home as Armin's eyes suddenly grew big before quickly waving at something or more like someone. Before Eren could turn around to look out for whoever had caught Armin's eyes he was able to hear them just by his side. 

"That's not what either of us had in mind when you told us that you would go out clubbing tonight with your friends, darling" and not long after came the snarky remark on Levi's behalf "No, third wheeling in our bdsm club, drinking a coke only definitely is far from what I had imagined, at least we don't have to get jealous now" and while he spoke he felt a hand being placed on his right shoulder. 

Fourty seconds of pure silence later Erwin spoke up "But I guess now we know for sure that he's taking on the submissive part in the relationship." That was Eren's cue to look offended "Oh?" he questioned, "and you assume that because?" Levi rolled his eyes before quickly snatching the younger boys wrist, holding it up infront of his face so he could clearly make out the deep green wristband which had travelled of off his mind at least 5 minutes ago. 

"Brats these days ain't listening to anyone anymore huh? We have multiple ways of fixing that another time" he grinned at that before continuing with his serious expression "Okay kid, I hope you are listening close this time love I am not going to repeat myself, the wristbands you are handed at the entrance have different meanings, Hanji did cover that in the beginning which is her fucking job and if you would have listened I wouldn't have to explain it to you now but here we go, as a quick breakdown, there are 5 different colours, you might even have noticed that yourself, green, yellow, and three different shades of blue. Green equals submissive" Levi stated, shaking Eren's wrist that he was still holding in a tight grip. "Yellow" he began, pointing at Erwins arm, "Equals being the Dominant in a realationship, light blue means switch leaning towards submissive, dark blue" he said, while holding up his own arm, "equals switch leaning towards dominant and the pretty medium blue wristbands your sweet friends over there are wearing, tell us that they are both switches without a preference for either role." Eren's mouth had fallen open halfway through Levi's dialogue but instead of interrupting him, he turned towards Armin again who looked overly amused. 

"You..." Eren said, getting up to show his friend how unamused he really was about the joke they were playing, but the tightening hand around his wrist and the hands that now were both being placed on his shoulders, began to press down slightly, forcing him to sink back into his seat. 

"By the way" Erwin said leaning down "I saw some of the other Dominants around here checking you out, you are an uncollared sub who no one has seen around before and may I say on-top of that you are a real beauty aswell." That sentence had Eren flushing red and it took him a while to collect himself again before trying to find a good comeback. "Well mind you, if one of them comes near me I am going to sue your asses as this is your 'bdsm club"

That had Erwin and Levi startled for good while which gave Eren the opportunity to turn back to his best friend again. "Why the hell did you gave me a green one? Why not at least give me a blue one?" he asked, confusion now clearly showing on his face. Armin only shrugged, "Thought it was funny and honestly, you can't deny that you are a fucking bottom." "Oh my god, you all are a bunch of assholes, you know that?" Eren looked around, trying to get up once again only to gently be pressed down onto his chair by Erwin again, Levi had by now let go of his wrist but Erwin did not move his hands at all. 

Armin raised his arms in defense, "I'm just saying what everyone already knows." Eren gave him a dark look before turning around to get a proper look at the two men behind him. "And about you guys, are going to let go of me any time soon?" Levi just smirked and pointed into a vague direction, somewhere almost anywhere behind the group, Eren definitely was not able to make out the table Levi had meant to point out but he didn't need to as said man raised his voice to tell him what he had meant to show "I don't think Erwins hands are going anywhere with that guy trying to undress you with his eyes." Eren rolled his own pair of eyes, giving Levi an annoyed glance, "Can't we get myself another wristband? I'm not in the mood to deal with some shitty Dom's that aren't able to keep their by themselves." 

At that Erwin and Levi exchange knowing glances before an evil expression formed on both of their faces "Well, I don't know if we can, what do you think Erwin?" Levi asked in the most innocent sounding voice Eren had heard in a long time and it annoyed him to an extinct that got him close to driving over the cliff. "Well," Erwin started, extending the pause to look over at the entrance "It seems as if Hanji is unbelievably busy at the moment, no can do sadly, but if you'd stick close to the two of us you'll be safe and sound, pinky promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW! There is slight sexual harassment in the beginning of the chapter, this is overall a kind of sad chapter but I will make up for it in the next chapter I promise! It might take me sometime since, like I said, I've never written smut before but I will try my best!

Eren eventually left alongside Erwin and Levi after both Armin aswell as Annie assured him they would be totally fine without him, to an extinct which left Eren thinking they would actually be better off without him so he just sighed and gave in following the couple around the club like a scared puppy and he really felt like one, especially after noticing what Erwin was talking about earlier, he hadn't believed it as first but now that he took a closer look at the people around, he did notice some of them staring at him before he did and as they were currently standing at the counter, there was no possibility for him to avoid the hungry glares he had gotten for the past 6 minutes. 

He nervously tugged on the sleeves of his sweater, wanting to tell either Levi or Erwin how uncomfortable he felt but he was interrupted as a hand was placed on his right shoulder, he looked up and found himself face to face with a blonde man, Erens eyes flickered down to the taller mens wrist which had a yellow band around it, indicating that the other one was a Dominant. Eren tried to collect his nerves and moved away to get the mens hand off of his shoulder but the guys hand only tightened were he had placed it, locking the younger one in place, leaving him no possibility to move away. 

Eren wanted to scream at the stranger, tell him to get his hands of him but he was frozen in place, to scared to do anything but stare at the intimidating man who smirked after shortly seizing him up and down "Aren't you a sweetheart, what about the two of us go somewhere more.. private?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrows. The panic that had settled in the pit of Erens stomach only grew at that but he still wasn't able to use his voice so he just went to violently shake his head. The other man however did not have any of that "It's not like I'd given you a chance love" he sighed before quickly letting his hand drop down to grab his wrist and tug him along, Eren still shaking his head as quickly as possible trying to get his hand out of the others grip but it was to strong for him. 

Just in time Levi turned around, his eyebrows narrowing as he scanned whatever was going on infront him. "Oi!" he called out swatting away the blondes hand from Eren, giving him a stern glare, he quickly pulled Eren close. "Keep your nasty hands to yourself Reiner" Levi spat out through gritted teeths. Reiner however only raised one of his eyebrows, "And who the hell are you to tell me what and what not to do?" he asked, holding up Levi's wrist in a smooth movement, latter glared him down, snatching his wrist out of Reiners grip, "Oh love, you are making a big, big mistake" at that Erwin turned around as well, seizing the three of them up and down. "Now what do we have here" he asked, putting an arm around Levi, "You might think of yourself as a god damn Dominant but if so, you are a fucking weak one, on top of that, Eren over there might be an uncollared sub at the moment but that does not change the fact that he is ours and for Levi, you will get yourself into really bad situations if you keep underestimating him and now I'd like you to leave, we don't want any predators around here" Erwin finished with giving the men, Reiner a smile. He eventually left but not without glaring at Eren one more time who was more than startled by Erwins speech. A warm feeling lingered around his body but he still decided to ruin the moment. Erwin had turned around again to continue his conversation with the barkeeper but not before making sure the two of them were okay. Levi however kept himself out of the conversation, still standing close to Eren, one arm smoothly resting around his waist, glaring down anyone who dared to stare at Eren for to long. "You know, I am still not sure about the submissive part, I mean I definitely have an advantage height wise.." Eren began, trying to lighten up the mood, Levi however had non of it, his head snapping towards as his hand came up to Erens hair his fist grabbing a handful of the soft, brown locks, Levis other hand however was quick to grab the collar of the boys shirt, roughly pulling him downwards so they were at the same eyelevel. What followed was moments of pure silence. Levi stared directly into Erens eyes, the latter one gulping slightly, slowly growing nervous under Levis intense stare. Just as Eren figured he couldn't take it anymore, the ravens lips smashed into his, the force he used making Erens body collided with the counter behind him, he gasped slightly making his lip part unintentionally but Levi was quick take advantage of that, slipping his tongue past the youngers lips, exploring his mouth shortly before meeting Erens tongue, they fought for dominance shortly, the taller one still not willing to give up completely but Levi cut it short and setting an end to it by yanking his head slightly as his hand was still burried in his hair. Eren eventually had to break free from the kiss, gasping for air slightly, his head flushed red completely. 

Before Levi could lean back in, they however were interrupted by a high pitched squel. "Oh.my.god. I knew y'all had your eyes on someone!" Eren tilted his head to the side, taking in the woman besides them. It was the brown haired one from earlier who was handing out the wristband and greeted newcomers at the entrace, she grinned at them, crossing her arms over her chest. Levi raised one eyebrow "I'd like you to keep your nose out of our business shitty glasses" he huffed before turning to Eren again, "Eren, this is Hanji, a long term friend of Erwin and mine, we even for a short period of time explored the idea of engulfing in a poly realationship for a while but we quickly realised it would not work out as she can annoy the shit out of me-" Hanji quickly jumped in, "on top of that, he is also bad handling realationship where he is the only one taking on the submissive part." Levi rolled his eyes "maybe, anyways, Hanji, this is Eren" he shoved the younger boy towards her and she immediately grabbed his shoulders, seizing him up and down, getting his face really close up to Erens, him growing more and more awkward. "I approve of him" she said after another few seconds of staring him down. "Great" Erwin bluntly, quickly grabbing Eren yet again, pulling him back by his neck.

His lips escaped an annoyed sigh. "I feel a little like a ball" he mindlessly stated, drawing all their attention to him fully. "You know because I keep getting shoved around, like a ball" he explained himself slowly which made Erwin smirk while Hanjis mouth escaped a huff "If you think that is rough, you might overthink engaging in further intimate actions again." she said, making Levi shake his head "Tsk don't scare the brat off already, do you remember this guy a while back? Pretty short, we hit him up and as soon as you saw him you started talking about role play, as if we would explore those regions with a one night stand.." Levi continued on after that but Erens mind completely fogged at that point, not allowing any more words to get through to him. He blankly stared ahead at the entrace, is mind working on full speed, of course they did not plan on letting any of this grow to be a bigger thing, why would they want to, it would never work out, would it? A married couple leading a night club and a history student who could barely afford rent for his shared flat. That already sounded as if it was doomed to fail. 

And still, in that very moment Eren felt the sky falling down on him, suffocating him beneath the realisation of him yet again not being enough. He wasn't ready for doing one night stands again, the wound of how his last relationship ended still being to fresh. 

"Eren? Eren!" his train of thoughts got interrupted by Erwin waving his hand infront of his faces frantically. "'m sorry" Eren mumbled pushing himself away from the counter, away from Levi and from Erwin and further towards the exit, both of them frowned "I think," he paused shortly, looking over at the exit yet again. "I don't think I will be able to do this, go home with you, sleep with you, heading home and never talking to any of you ever again, maybe receiving some awkward merry christmas text and thats it" he now had his eyes directed towards the ground before shakingly raising his voice again "I thought I could do it, back in the restaurant, I really did thought I was able to handle it" a deep breath in and out and with another "I am sorry" he walked off, not daring to look at either of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God this took me ages, I am so sorry but it just got longer and longer and longer and I still am not 100% sure how to correctly phrase this and I feel kike the longer the chapter got, the worse my writing got so I had to make a cut, I hope you all don't hate me completely.

"Oi" Eren heard Levi call out and he decided it wouldn't be fair to not listen to what he had to say and just ignore him, so he turned around and took in Levi and Erwin who were both still leaning against the counter. Erwin sighed before pushing himself away from the counter aswell and walking towards Eren. 

Eren looked up to him, taking the other males face in, still mesmerized by how the both of them managed to look absolutely breathtaking, a sigh escaped his lips as Erwins hand came down to caress his hair before he himself leaned down slightly, his mouth mere inches away from Erens ear, his breath hitting the side of his face. 

Erwin sighed slightly before silently whispering into the others ear "We never intended for this to just be a one night stand, we thought about extending it if we would get along well enough but we see why you would feel like we seem to rush, so how about we take you out for a date another day?" Erwins voice was dark but yet soothing and it made Eren swallow nervously, he however did not feel the confidence within him to respond with words as he did not trust his voice at all at the moment. 

He swallowed hard before nodding and looking down, trying to avoid the taller mans eyes but he had other plans, gently pushing Erens chin up before pressing a short, much less heated, kiss onto his mouth before giving him a last smile and taking a step back, out of Erens personal bubble.

Eren cleared his throat, mumbling a fast thank you before quickly making a leave. 

.

.

.

The incident in the club has been a week back now and neither of them had reached out yet, Eren didn't know if they were expecting him to hit them up first, but as he came home from work that evening he was hit by his phone buzzing, telling him someone tried calling him. He fastly got out his phone and pressed accept without looking up the caller ID as he was currently climbing up the stairs, "Yeah?" he asked, a little out of breath. "Huh, someones way to excited to hear our voices" Eren almost let his phone drop upon hearing Levis voice and he gasped slightly, "Levi?" he asked, now reaching the top of the staircase, searching for his keys in both his pockets meanwhile still on the phone. "Not just him, I am here too darling, sorry to disappoint you, now mind to tell us what you were busy doing before we called you?" a low chuckle send shivers down his spine and he laughed slightly, "Fucking perverts" he smirked to himself, shaking his head slightly, "I was just walking up the stairs, god dammit" 

The other line went silent for a few seconds giving Eren enough time to finally get out his keys and unlock the door, "Hello?" he asked while getting inside and taking off his coat, he could make out heavy breathing and scrunched up his face in disgust "Ew you disgusting fucks, don't you dare have sex while on the phone with me" he breathely laughed, trying not to get to infected by the muffled noises. "Why not? Are you getting jealous over there?" Eren could basically picture Levis face and he rolled his eyes in annoyance, completely ignoring the question "did y'all just call me to have sex while I am on the phone because that's some weird fetish of yours?" he asked while sitting down on his bed, looking around for his laptop. "Nah" Erwin was taking over the conversation again as a moan interrupted them, telling Eren that Levi was currently preoccupied otherwise, leaving Erens imagination to come up with whatever Erwin was doing to the other one right now. "We actually called to inform you that we will come around tonight to pick you up so we will need your address." Eren looked over at the clock and sighed slightly before giving through his address, "I am slightly offended that you just assume I will be free tonight" Erwin chuckled a little "The brat actually thinks we would have cared if he had other plans, we would have come around to pick you up either way, don't think anyone has priority over the two of us" those words combined with Levis still unsteady breath make Eren groan slightly, "God fuck you guys, I am going to hang up now so you guys can have sex all you want." 

"I don't like the attitude you are giving us right now brat, but have fun anyways, see you at 8, we will take care of that matter another time" and with that the line went dead and Eren fell back in his bed, laying there without moving at all for a few seconds, trying to collect his nerves before realising that they were most certainly going to take him out to restaurant or something of that kind so he pulled out his phone again, opening the groupchat "any dress code?" he quickly typed out, pressing send before looking at the lit display to realise that it was half past 4 already and he still had to finish one of his assignments, so without sparing his phone another minute of attention he got down to work, thanking his past self for already starteing his laptop. 

.  
.  
.

When the doorbell rang, Eren paled slightly, he had been focusing on his work with a tunnel vision, completely clinking out the fact that he had to get ready, for a second he hoped it would only be Armin who yet again forgot his keys but as his eyes on the way to the door struck the kitchen clock, he swallowed hard upon reading the time to be 7:58 pm. The doorbell rang a second time and Eren rolled his eyes before opening the door "Gemach, Gemach" he mumbled in German. "Still on the attitude Brat, I see" Levi's eyes wandered up and down his body, Eren let a snort escape his nose before looking down on himself, noticing he was still in his sweatpants. 

"I see we kind of caught you off guard?" Erwin said, extending an arm and loosely hanging it around Levi's shoulders. "Not like we literally called him up front to tell him we were coming around to pick him up at 8" Levi and Erwin started chuckling "I guess we were distracting him a little" Erwin pushed further, Eren narrowed his eyebrows slightly before flipping them off and disappearing into his room again. "Oi!" Levi called out "If you keep being such a little shit I will drop our hard limit on the first time rule so keep up that act and you ain't leaving this flat whole."

Erwin and Levi could hear a snicker from behind the door while they were looking at the decoration in the entrace area "He's not wrong Eren" Erwin suddenly spoke up aswell, silencing the boy on the other side, "If you keep testing out our and most certainly your limits and you will end up burning yourself" his voice was serious but Levi could see the smile the other was hiding, knowing exactly that he enjoyed the teasing as much as he did. Eren had gone silent for a couple of minutes before deciding to raise his voice again "Yeah, yeah sure anyways were are we going if I am supposed 'to be hungry but wear comfortable chlothes' " he quoted from the text Erwin had send as a respond a few hours prior. 

"Levi and I came to the conclusion that after the debacle the last time you had a date at a restaurant, you might rather like to get takeaway" Erwin smirked, pointing at a silly picture of Eren. "Ontop of that," Levi added after a short pause in which he inspected the photograph aswell, "we don't know yet how you deal with public teasing so it might be better regardless to keep our first date a little more private." Both Levi and Erwin exchanged knowing glances before leaning closer in to get a better look at a little collage of pictures from a vacation in Toronto, they however quickly scrambled back in an attempt to hide their curiosity as the door to Erens room opened again and said person walked up to them. "Get your noses out of our stuff" he said laughing slightly but was quickly silenced by Levi grabbing him by the waistband of the blue trousers and pressing his lips onto the younger once.

"How did I earn that?" Eren asked, trying to catch his breath

"Actually not at all" Levi smirked, slapping Erens face lightly before leaning forwards, "Erwin has many ways to deal with shitty kids who have a mouth that's to big for their own sake and so do I but we will spare that for later, for now we will just take you home and order something to eat, even though if I'd be you I wouldn't underestimate that either, so better be a little more careful what you do with these lips of yours..." Levi's hand started travelling from Erens face downwards into dangerous territory. Eren swallowed before taking a step back, bringing a bit of space between the two of them. 

"Now, Now, Now, I feel a bit left out" Erwin interrupted them and as Eren turned his head sideways he couldn't keep himself from laughing out loud. Erwin had his arms crossed over his chest while his face was turned into a pout. "You both better get your sweet asses over here now." Eren did not move an inch so Levi just rolled his eyes, pushing him towards Erwin "God, I can't wait to put a collar onto this brat, that will make everything ten times easier" and out of the door they were. 

.  
.  
.

Eren got into the back of the car, letting Levi drive shotgun. He stared out of the window the whole ride, contemplating if this really actually was a good idea, his insecurities getting to him once again. Erwin looked into the viewfinder, getting a good look at Eren. "Sweetheart, I see the thoughts running around, don't overwhelm your pretty head. I am sure whatever goes through that mind of yours is not worth thinking about as hard as you do right now." Eren sighed before mumbling a hushed "thanks" continuing to stare out of the window. He however could not clear his head completely and as they stopped at a nice Indian restaurant, Levi got into the backseat upon seeing Erwin enter the store.

"You know Eren, normally Erwin is doing most of the talking and I am sure you will hear the sentence 'communication is key' out of his mouth at least twice today either way, but I see that something is upsetting you and you have to talk to us and be honest with us for this realationship to work out." Levi had a serious expression and Eren knew he was right, but it was hard to sort his thoughts and find the right words. 

"It's just.." he trailed off, staring out of the front window, trialling off as Levi had gently grabbed his chin and turned it so he had to face him. "Look me in the eyes when talking to me love" he mumbled and Eren sighed. "I really like talking to the two of you, I really enjoy being around you but it's hard knowing you two have so much history already, so much experience with other people." he than chuckled slightly, "On top of that, I feel like the two of you are way to far out of my league" 

Eren could see Levi roll his eyes at him before his lips tilted up in a smirk, "Sweetheart, I am glad we are given the opportunity to get to know you and I do not want to hear any more self depreciating things from you today." Levi leaned in closer hot breath hitting Erens face, "Or otherwise I will ask Erwin what he thinks about the idea of fucking you infront of the mirror all night" leaving Eren completely startled, but before he could answer however, Levi pressed yet another kiss onto his lips, making Eren moan slightly. Levi's hand found his way up into the other one's hair, grabbing it at the roots and tugging at it slightly, forcing Eren to part his lips slightly. Levi pulled back as he heard the car door open, "so responsive he groaned before leaning back in quickly, by now straddling the taller once lap, pinning him down to the seat giving him no room to move away. Erwin seized them up and down for a while, enjoying the little show they put on, after a while he however got into the driver seat again, closing the door behind him, the smell of Curry now pouring into the car. "Buckle up sweetcakes or otherwise we will most certainly get into a car accident." 

.  
.  
.

It took ten more, way to long minutes for them to get there, Levi had given up holding back completely, having his hands all over Eren the whole drive meanwhile Erwin gave them salty looks through the viewfinder the whole ride, Eren trying to shoot him an apologetic look back which however seemed to make no difference as Erwin just shook his head before concentrating back on the road. 

Upon arriving at the two store house a little out of town and more in the suburban, surrounded by beautiful fields. Eren stopped dead in his tracks, completely in awe by the view. He was however getting interrupted by someone all of the sudden scooping him up and carrying him inside. 

"Wha..?" he yelped out, was however set down before being able to protest further. "You are always taking way to long, we are never going to take walks with you" Erwin said shaking his head while taking off his shoes. 

They settled down in the living room around their dinner table. Erwin had gotten them a great variety of things and Levi and Erwin were quick to start feeding Eren their favourite dishes, overwhelming his tastebuds with all of the different typed of flavours. Their eating and talking session however quickly got more heated as the air had already been tensed from earlier. 

After a few more minutes of silently eating, Erwin and Levi secretly started giving eachother knowing glances and after 5 more minutes Erwin leaned back. 

Eren looked up a bit confused upon seeing Levi mirroring the other men's movement, "We have something prepared for you." Erwin said in a serious voice, looking Eren directly into his eyes. Said person blushed upon being stared at so intently. Levi got up at those words, leaving the room for a while. Erwin leaned forward, not breaking eye contact once. "I am pretty sure you already know about this but we have to go over this again, do you know your colours?" Erwin asked, his eyes shortly trailing behind Eren where Levi was now standing, his hands running up and down Erens back before wandering further up, carefully placing a blindfold over his eyes. 

Eren swallowed hard upon one of his senses now being restricted before answering Erwin "Y..yeah" he could hear some shuffling around and suddenly he heard Erwins voice right besides him "yeah what?" 

Eren blushed again "..yes sir" he mumbled. "Oh sorry love, I didn't quite get that." Eren bit his lip slightly before repeating himself in a more steady and louder voice "yes sir." 

There was a brief silence and Eren tried to picture their faces, "Now Eren, would you mind repeating the meaning of the colours?" he felt two pairs of hands roaming around his upper body, one pair of them starting to pull up the sweater he was wearing slowly. "Mhgn.." Eren tried to suppress the moan that was trying to escape his throat. "Gr..green means go on." he quickly blurted out, his shirt went over his head smoothly, "yellow" Eren breathed in sharply as a hand started carresing his right nipple while another was laying on his back, he closed his eyes trying to steady his voice once again. "yellow means soft stop, I need a short break or have something discuss" he yelped out as he all of the sudden was lifted off the chair but he quickly caught himself again as he still needed to finish explaining the colour meanings to Erwin, "and red, red means hard stop, a line has been crossed or I just do not feel comfortable." Eren felt the hand on his back return, now leading him towards were he assumed, the bedroom was. 

"Well done kitten, now, as I like to say, communication is key but if that pretty mouth of yours is preoccupied otherwise, you will tap whatever is closest to you twice." seconds later he heard another voice whispering into his ear, "told ya"


End file.
